


She believed her Queen

by marcialitman



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcialitman/pseuds/marcialitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinzie gave her loyalty to Hylla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She believed her Queen

**Author's Note:**

> First peace of Hynzie stuff. Hope you guys like it. Please, R&R, let me know.

Kinzie always believed her Queen.

She was there when Hylla received the crown and became a Queen. The Amazons proclaimed her, the strongest between them. Hylla deserved to be the Queen, and she did a great job so far. 

Kinzie couldn't undestand when some of them started to question her, like she didn't deserv that title. Otrera emerged from the dead. She was the legendary Queen, the one every Amazon could remember. But she wasn't Queen anymore. Hylla was. 

She could say Hylla was the best Queen. She deserved to be in that throne. 

When Otrera appeared, Kinzie knew she needed to be faithful to Hylla. Her Queen needed that. Kinzie could see several Amazons changing her side, giving their loyalty to the other Queen, the one whom wanted the crown again. But not her. She knew the Queen she served with her heart. The same heart that felt every injury Hylla suffered in the field, fighting against Otrera. 

The truth was she always had more then loyalt for the Queen. Kinzie wanted to believe that her heart was just faithful. But something has told her about how much she admired Hylla. I was different from when you had someone as an idol. A person who inspire you. Kinzie felt that too. But it was something else. Something about the way her heart bitted when Hylla was near her. Or the lack of words to say to her sometimes. 

That's why her heart hurted so much every time Otrera caused Hylla some kind of pain. 

Kinzie wanted to heal all Hylla injuries. She wanted to preserv her, to protect her, if it was possible. But all she could do was supporting her.


End file.
